Alguien que me entienda
by Julxanxmi11
Summary: Aveces Raphael quisiera que alguien lo entendiera, lo que el no sabe es que pronto conocerá a alguien muy especial que lo entiende y entonces ahí habrá algo mas que amistad pero ¿será verdadera esa amistad? Eso será lo que Raphael tendrá que descubrir por si mismo a pesar de lo que digan los demás porque la elección es suya y de nadie más.
1. la creación

Bueno pues este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y sin más preámbulo comencemos

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

En algún lugar de la guarida de los Kraang…

Destructor: Estas seguro de que debemos recurrir a ella…

Baxter: Claro que si ella es la mejor con estas cosas… creo

Destructor: pues vamos a intentarlo…

Después de haber dicho eso una anciana apareció desde las sombras

Baxter: Señor la anciana está aquí

Y con eso Baxter abrió la puerta, la anciana entro y Baxter se fue

Destructor: Espero que tus servicios sean útiles para mi

Anciana: No te preocupes de eso Oroku-Saki

Destructor: Eso espero Sora, más te vale que funcione, no confió mucho en la magia

Sora: Aveces la magia es traicionera pero no acepto devoluciones de mis productos

Destructor: No creo que será necesario

Dicho esto entro Baxter

Baxter: Señor la anciana puede empezar ya está listo todo lo que nos pidió

Sora: Es perfecto consiguieron las…

Baxter: Flores de cerezo, si, fue complicado tuvimos que mandar a unos ninja pero luego…

Sora: Si es perfecto no me interesa como los consiguieron solo déjenme trabajar

Destructor: Sal de aquí Baxter

Sora: Tu también Oroku-Saki

Y con eso los dos desaparecieron

Sora: Bien vamos a comenzar, dos cucharadas de oro, 5 flores de cerezo, 1 espada ninja, 3 semillas de cacao y por ultimo ojos de esmeralda

Lo mezclo todo en una olla y lo puso en un molde luego recito unas palabras.

Sora: evded ifur omsu

Luego aparecieron rayos y lluvia afuera mientras la anciana preparaba su creación.

Sora: esta lista

Después entraron Destructor y Baxter en donde trabajaba la anciana y se deleitaron con su creación.

Sora: Les presento a mi creación Sakura, ella es una adolescente con habilidades ninja y lo mejor de todo es que ella es humana…

Destructor: ella es perfecta para la operación

Y con eso Sora desapareció entre las sombras tal como había entrado.

Destructor(a Baxter): Prepárala para la operación saldremos al anochecer…

Y con eso Baxter se llevó a la adolescente al siguiente cuarto

Y en la rendija de la puerta se podía observar una figura humana observando todos los movimientos que la anciana uso para formar su creación, o más bien dicho a su hermana…

Hasta aquí el capítulo 1 espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto…

Julxanxmi11


	2. El chico temperamental

Antes de comenzar muchas gracias por sus comentarios me ponen tan feliz aunque sean poquitos algo es algo XD

Bueno vamos a comenzar con el capitulo

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de las alcantarillas de nueva york, cuatro tortugas mutantes y su sensei y padre rata viven sus vidas normales y cada uno realizando sus actividades normales todas menos una<p>

Splinter había salido a buscar comida y pizza a petición del mas pequeño de los Hamato. Y las tortugas adolescentes estaban en la guarida cada quien haciendo algo diferente

La tortuga con bandana azul está viendo por enésima vez el episodio 20 de Héroes espaciales.

La tortuga de bandana morada está en su laboratorio tratando de descargar una nueva aplicación en su T-Phone.

La tortuga de bandana anaranjada está en algún lugar de la cocina buscando restos de pizza…

Y la tortuga temperamental está sentado en el sillón viendo el aburrido episodio de Héroes espaciales de Leo, casi durmiéndose de aburrimiento.

Leo (a Rapha): Rapha no te duermas aquí viene ¡la mejor parte!

Rapha: Si, si como sea levántame cuando pase algo interesante, ósea cuando se acabe.

Leo: Rapha a veces eres muy negativo y gruñón (cruzando las manos)

Rapha: Si muchas gracias por reprochar mi forma de ser papi (haciendo cara de "no me importa")

Leo: A veces eres muy odioso

Rapha: Y me sigues reprochando…

Leo: ¡Yo no te estoy reprochando!

Rapha: Sabes que creo que tengo que irme, adiós bobonardo

Y con eso Rapha se fue a la cocina donde se encontró a Mickey con una rebanada de pizza a medio terminar.

Mickey: Peleaste de nuevo con Leo

Rapha: No me digas (siendo sarcástico)

Mickey: Si hasta acá se escucha ¿no te diste cuenta?

Rapha: obvio que si tonto

Mickey: No me digas tonto, aquí el único tonto ¡eres tú!

Rapha: Y aquí el único que resultara con un chipote en la cabeza ¡eres tú!

Y con eso empezó a corretear a Mickey por todo el lugar.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio…

Donnie: Si lo logre, ¡logre descargar esta función para el T-Phone!

Y con eso salió de la habitación y en eso apareció Rapha y Mickey correteándose y cuando paso Rapha, a Donnie se le cayó el T-Phone, y luego por accidente pateo el control de la TV hacia abajo del sillón y a Mickey se le cayó su pizza.

Todos: ¡RAPHA!

Rapha: Que yo no tengo la culpa fue (tratando de buscar a alguien a quien culpar) ¡Spike!

Donnie: ¡Rapha, Spike no podría haber tirado mi T-Phone!

Leo: ¡Rapha, Spike tampoco podría haber empujado el control remoto!

Mickey: ¡Rapha, Spike ni siquiera hubiera podido hacerme este chipote que tengo en la cabeza!

Rapha: Yo…

Todos: ¡Vete!

Y con eso Rapha salió y fue afuera de las alcantarillas

Rapha: Todos son unos tontos, no es mi culpa ser tan temperamental

Rapha suspiro

Rapha: Ojala y alguien alguna vez, solo una vez, pudiera entenderme…

* * *

><p>Y hasta aqui el capitulo 2<p>

Pobre Rapha :( , después de todo no es su culpa ser tan temperamental

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos leemos pronto

Julxanxmi11


	3. una reunion inesperada

Estoy muy emocionada de poder escribir tengo tantas ideas y las quiero usar ¡todas!

Quiero darle muchas gracias a mi amiga y escritora bruneli12 que me ayudó mucho para realizar este capítulo y no hubiera podido quedar como está ahorita si ella no me hubiera ayudado, gracias .

Bueno ahora vamos a empezar este capítulo 3

Que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de la guarida Kraang un grupo de ninjas se prepara para el anochecer y 3 adolescentes están en la sala de entrenamiento practicando sus habilidades ninja.<p>

Sakura: Debemos estar listos para la emboscada al anochecer

Karai: Estamos casi listos faltan como unos 30 minutos para salir

Sakura: Hay que seguir practicando antes de nuestra partida

Voz misteriosa: Que aburrido no podemos mejor jugar el nuevo Xbox 360 es más divertido que practicar todo el día.

Karai: Kazuo, de casualidad ya practicaste

Kazuo: Nop, ni un poquito

Sakura: Entonces no estás listo para la emboscada, te quedaras aquí

Kazuo: Primero eh practicado toda mi vida las habilidades ninja, Segundo ¡tú no me mandas!

Sakura: Bien pero no quiero que en la pelea te lamentes sobre esto

Y con eso Sakura se fue a su habitación, las paredes estaban de color morado brillante, un gran closet, su cama King Size y una puerta secreta que la dirigía a un cuarto secreto donde entrenaba arduamente.

(A fuera del cuarto…)

Kazuo: ¿Que le sucede?

Karai: no lo sé a veces no logro entenderla.

Kazuo: Ella es tan temperamental…

* * *

><p>(En las alcantarillas)<p>

Rapha estaba rondando por las alcantarillas, cuando de pronto su T-Phone empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de Leo.

"_Rapha vuelve aquí tenemos una alerta de los Kraang, ¡rápido!"_

Y con eso Rapha entro a su hogar devastado, se sentía un bicho raro que nadie entendía

Donnie: Rapha donde estabas te llamamos hace 20 minutos

Rapha: No importa donde haya estado lo que importa es que ya llegue ahora vámonos

Y después las cuatro tortugas mutantes salieron de la alcantarilla y fueron hacia donde la señal provenía

Leo: Se supone que aquí es

Pero estaba desierto el lugar y cuando estaban a punto de irse apareció un grupo de ninjas robots era una emboscada.

Todos empezaron a pelear Donnie y Mickey empezaron con los ninja robots, Leo con Karai y un chico humano que estaba con ellos y Rapha estaba con una chica humana peleando.

El chico humano tenía una armadura y tenía unos nunchakus como los de Mickey pero eran de color azul oscuro y estaban filosos

La chica humana (Karai no) tenía una armadura y usaba unos sais de color purpura brillante.

La chica estaba luchando con Rapha y luego Rapha logro tumbarla al piso y le puso sus sais en el cuello.

Rapha(a la chica): ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica: Eres muy extraño, aparte de ser una lagartija mutante

Rapha: Primero soy una tortuga mutante y segundo ¿lagartija mutante? Eso es nuevo (siendo 0% temperamental)

La chica logro librarse de Rapha y se puso de pie

La chica: Lo siento pero no vine aquí para hablar, vine por la acción.

Karai (a la chica): Debemos irnos nos están derrotando

La chica: ¿Estás diciendo que es una retirada?

El chico: Si vámonos ya hicimos suficiente daño a los cocodrilos mutantes

La chica: No Kazuo, no debemos rendirnos

Karai: Ya es suficiente ¡Retirada!

La chica: ¡No! Debemos seguir hasta el final

Kazuo: ¡Deja a un lado tu mal temperamento y escúchanos!

La chica: Esta bien vámonos (a Rapha) Nos veremos después y terminaremos con esto tú y yo

Karai: ¡BOMBA DE HUMO!

Y con eso los ninjas que seguían sanos y salvos escaparon con Karai, Kazuo y la chica de mal temperamento.

Rapha estaba irreconocible sus ojos estaban como platos y su corazón se le había salido de su cuerpo.

Rapha: _Una chica ruda, con mal temperamento… igual que yo, ella si podría entenderme, debo verla otra vez… (Pensó Rapha)_

Donnie: Vámonos ya nos hicieron daño suficiente por hoy

Si les habían hecho daño, Donnie tenía una cortada poco profunda que los ninjas habían hecho, Mickey tenía un raspón en su pierna no muy grande pero le ardía y Leo tenía varios moretones que Kazuo le había hecho con sus nunchakus y Rapha solo tenía una pequeña cortada en la mejilla pero no le dolía.

Y así las cuatro tortugas mutantes fueron a su hogar donde los esperaba su sensei y padre rata meditando tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3<p>

Puse en los diálogos "la chica" porque las tortugas no saben su nombre pero ustedes si XD

Nos leemos pronto

Julxanxmi11


	4. El descubrimiento

Pues estoy muy emocionada por mi historia y muchas gracias por sus review porque me hacen sentir muy feliz de continuar la historia y aquí les muestro el capítulo 4

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Las cuatro tortugas mutantes llegaron a su hogar exhaustos de la pelea y cuando entraron su padre los esperaba.<p>

Sensei: Hijos míos ¿pero que les ha pasado?

Donnie: Tuvimos una alerta Kraang y fuimos a ver que ocurría y había ninjas y 3 ninjas muy diferentes.

Sensei: ¿Diferentes?

Leo: Si eran humanos los dos sin contar a Karai

Sensei: Eso es muy extraño ¿pero que les han hecho?

Mickey: A Donnie los ninja le hicieron una cortada, a mí un raspón en mi pierna, a Leo algunos moretones y a Rapha un rasguño.

Donnie: Si y necesitare una inyección anti-tetánica porque los ninjas usaban cuchillos y tal vez estaban oxidados.

Mickey: ¡Y Rapha está enamorado!

Rapha: ¡Claro que no Mickey!

Mickey: Claro que sí, te enamoraste de esa chica con la que peleabas

Rapha: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Y como de costumbre empezó a corretear a Mickey por todo el lugar.

Sensei: Hijos basta ya, vamos a curarlos y después hablare contigo Raphael Hamato

Todos: Hai sensei

Luego fueron a la enfermería y Rapha fue el primero, le lavaron la herida y la limpiaron para que no se infectara y no se resistió y luego fue el líder que le pusieron una pomada para los moretones y luego siguió Donatello y cuando le pusieron la inyección él no se movió ni siquiera y luego el menor de los Hamato fue el mas complicado.

Mickey: No Donnie no me hagas daño ¿acaso no me quieres?

Donnie: Mickey no exageres solo debo limpiarte tu raspado o se infectara

Mickey: Es que tu no me quieres

Donnie: Exageras demasiado

Leo: Mickey quédate quieto y así Donnie terminara pronto

Mickey: ¡Noo!

Y con eso Mickey salió corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con candado

Leo: Mickey déjanos entrar

Mickey: Nop

Y entonces Rapha aburrido con los berrinches de su hermano menor se fue afuera a caminar por los techos de las casas

Pensaba en muchas cosas sus hermanos, su padre, el Kraang, la chica, Donnie, la chica, Mickey, la chica…

Cuando de repente vio una sombra caminando por los techos sola…

Tenía una trenza de lado que le llegaba al hombro una chaqueta morada con una flor de cerezo en la esquina, jeans y converse blancos.

De pronto los ojos de Raphael no podían creer lo que veían.

Era ella…

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4, espero que les haya gustado<p>

Nos leemos pronto

Julxanxmi11


	5. El nuevo Rapha

Aquí les mando el capítulo 4 espero que lo disfruten

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz

Empecemos

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Rapha no podían creer lo que veían<p>

De pronto intento arreglarse el cabello, pero luego se percató de que no tenía, se quitó el polvo de las rodillas y luego salió de las sombras para ver a la chica.

Rapha: Hola ¿me recuerdas?

La chica: Por supuesto que si lagartija mutante ¿quieres terminar lo que empezamos?

Rapha: No gracias dejémoslo para después, pero ¿podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre?

La chica: De verdad que eres muy extraño, ¿porque quieres saber tanto mi nombre?

Rapha: Es que yo… (Tratando de buscar las palabras correctas) yo soy muy temperamental

La chica: ¿Y eso debe impresionarme?

Rapha: No solo quería ver si tú me entendías ya que la otra vez escuche a Kazuo diciendo…

La chica: Que soy temperamental (Empezando a entender lo que lo tortuga quería decir)

Rapha: Si exactamente y quería preguntarte si tú me entiendes

La chica: ¿De verdad quieres que te diga?

Rapha: Si por favor

La chica: Bien yo me siento como una extraña, como un bicho raro… (Se sonrojo)

Rapha: Yo me siento de esa forma…

La chica: ¿Enserio?

Rapha: Si me siento muy solo y que nadie me comprende

La chica: Si y que te critican

Rapha: Como si no pertenecieras…

La chica: al mismo mundo de ellos (Dijo terminando la oración de Rapha)

Rapha: Es increíble como sentimos lo mismo

Pasaron las horas y ellos seguían platicando sus experiencias personales y se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de que él era una tortuga mutante y ella una humana creada por la magia, eran muy similares.

La chica: Creo que se ha hecho tarde

Rapha: Si deberíamos irnos

La chica: Ok nos vemos mañana

Luego se acercó a Rapha y le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha y Rapha se quedó embobado y luego la chica dio unos cuantos saltos por los techos y desapareció entre la luz de la luna.

Luego Rapha empezó a caminar para llegar a la guarida no le importaba que su padre lo regañara por salir a estas horas lo único que le importaba era ese beso.

Luego comenzó a pensar ¿Qué significa "Nos vemos mañana"? ¿Acaso pelearían mañana? ¿La vería mañana? ¿O es una forma de decir adiós para siempre? ¿O se verían en unos días? No sabía que significaba esa frase, _"Uf" (Pensaba Rapha) "Que complicadas son las mujeres"._

Luego llego a la alcantarilla y su hogar se inundó con los gritos de Mickey

Mickey: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Donnie: Leo sujétalo bien de los pies

Leo: Eso intento pero me está pateando la cara

Luego todos esperaban el grito de Raphael para que guardaran silencio pero lo que recibieron fue

Rapha: Tara, ta, ta, ta, (Empezó a tararear una canción)

Mickey: Rapha te sientes… ¡auch! (Donnie lo limpiaba mientras estaba distraído) bien… (Terminando su oración)

Rapha: Me siento maravillosamente bien hermanito ¿y tú?

Mickey: No me siento bien Donnie me esta torturand… ¡Auch!

Rapha: Espero que te sientas mejor hermanito y Donnie no seas tan duro con el

Mickey: Si Donnie no seas tan duro con el… digo conmigo

Donnie (A Mickey): Pero te duele porque te estas moviendo no es mi culpa que te estés moviendo

Rapha: Como sea me voy a dormir

Leo (Mientras Rapha no escuchaba): ¿Que mosco le pico?

Donnie: No tengo la menor idea

Mickey: A mí me gusta el nuevo y mejorado Rapha, me voy a dormir (A punto de salir)

Leo: No Mickey, tú no te vas a dormir hasta que limpiemos tu herida

Mickey: Nop

Donnie: Esta va a ser una larga noche…

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 5 espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews<p>

Pero ¿Cómo se portara Rapha de ahora en adelante?

¿Lo que siente Rapha es amor de verdad?

¿Podrá Donnie limpiar la herida de Mickey?

Lo sabremos muy pronto

Nos leemos pronto

Julxanxmi11


	6. ¡Atrapada!

Hola aquí les pongo el capítulo 6 espero que les guste y porfa dejen reviews es que me hacen sentir muy feliz de continuar la historia

Antes perdón por el capitulo anterior es que puse que era el capitulo 4 y era el 5 XD lo siento (Error de escritora jejeje)

Bueno vamos a comenzar

* * *

><p>Sakura había llegado a su casa tarde y eso no les dio mucha impresión a sus hermanos, pero al contrario, a su padre le enojaba que ella saliera sola, ya que si ella se acercaba demasiado tiempo a la luz de la luna la magia que recorría sus venas se haría polvo destrozándola por dentro por ello Destructor debía darle una cucharada de oro en polvo en las mañanas y en las noches.<p>

Sakura estaba entrando a su hogar cuando la mirada de Karai estaba enfrente de ella

Sakura: Que ¿ahora que hice?

Karai: No debiste salir a estas horas nuestro padre me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo

Sakura: Ah, aquí vamos otra vez

Karai: ¡No lo hagas enojar oíste!

Sakura: Si esta vez controlare mi mal genio, lo prometo

Karai: Mas te vale ahora ve con el

Sakura recorría los largos pasillos de su hogar hasta que llego a una puerta de madera enorme y la empujo y ahí la esperaba su padre y el científico loco de su padre, Baxter.

Destructor: ¡Que hacías a estas horas de la noche afuera!

Sakura: Estaba caminando por los techos (Dijo tranquilamente)

Destructor: Sabes que pudiste haber muerto si te quedabas más tiempo

Sakura: Si pero me encontré a una de las lagartijas mutantes (Dijo casi gritando)

Destructor: ¡Eso es peor aún!

Sakura: ¡Si pero esta vez es diferente! (Esta vez lo dijo gritando, que se puede esperar de una chica temperamental)

Destructor: ¡Como que diferente!

Sakura: ¡Creo que él siente algo por mí! (Luego se tapó la boca, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras)

Luego Destructor sonrió maliciosamente, tenía en mente un malévolo plan

Destructor: Claro, encontraste su punto débil (Se rio malvadamente) Quiero que sigas así y después cuando menos se lo espere lo ¡atacaremos!

Sakura: Pero…

Destructor: Baxter llévatela con sus hermanos mientras tanto yo perfeccionare mi plan

Baxter: Si mi amo (Después tomo rudamente el brazo de Sakura y la forzó para que lo siguiera)

Luego cerró la puerta

Destructor: Cuídate Hamato Yoshi porque destruiré a tu familia lentamente y tú ¡no podrás hacer nada!

Luego se rio maléficamente por un largo rato, y su risa retumbaba en los pensamientos de la pobre Sakura.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 espero que les haya gustado<p>

Pero ¿Qué pasara con Rapha?

¿Qué es lo que hará Sakura, para evitarlo?

Lo descubriremos pronto

Nos leeremos muy pronto

Julxanxmi11


	7. El plan

Aquí les mando el capítulo 7 espero que les guste

¡Dejen reviews!

* * *

><p>En las alcantarillas…<p>

Mickey: ¡Auch!

Donnie: Vamos Mickey solo la última, quédate quieto…

Mickey: ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Donnie: ¡Acabe! Por fin

Mickey: (Con la lagrima a punto de salir) La ultima siempre es la peor…

Leo: Al fin… ¡Ahhh!

Rapha: (Levantándose de su cama por los gritos de Leo) ¿Dónde está la cucaracha?

Leo: No hay ningún insecto es solo que son las 16:45, ya empezó Héroes espaciales

Luego Leo corrió a la televisión y encendió la tele

Donnie se puso a trabajar en un nuevo artefacto

Y Mickey se fue a ahogar sus penas en pizza

Y Rapha se sentó en el sillón a ver el reloj que para él, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

Quería una alerta, una señal, una alarma pero nada ocurría y el tiempo pasaba lentamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir un sonido le llamo la atención y fue corriendo y era una alerta Kraang.

Rapha: ¡Si vamos a patear traseros de Kraang!

Leo: ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado, es solo una alerta no es gran cosa?

Mickey: Es que está enamorado…

Rapha: A ti que te importa Mickey

Y así las cuatro tortugas salieron al ataque y en el fondo Rapha estaba muy emocionado por una razón muy obvia.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la guarida Kraang<p>

Baxter estaba arrastrando a Sakura hasta la sala de entrenamiento donde estaban sus hermanos pero seguían caminando por el largo pasillo

Sakura: Eche todo a perder…

Baxter: La verdad te delataste a ti misma jejeje

Luego llegaron y soltó a Sakura y ella cayó al piso y sus hermanos estaban volteando a ver hacia donde ella estaba.

Baxter: (A Sakura) Cuando vuelvas a ver a ese mutante te pondrás un nombre falso y seguirás con el plan o si no tendrás muy graves consecuencias…

Luego él se fue y cerró la puerta

Karai: No me digas que lo hiciste enojar

Sakura: En ese caso no lo hice

Karai se puso su mano en su frente

Sakura: No al contrario le di una idea para un plan (Dijo tristemente)

Kazuo: Bien ahora vamos a la misión

Karai: Si ya es hora

Sakura lamentaba tener que ir a la pelea no quería ver a la lagartija mutante y que su padre le hiciera daño

Pero no tenía opción

Haría lo que su padre le dijo, pero no lo lastimaría a el, ella no seria capaz

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado<p>

Dejen reviews!

Nos leemos pronto

Julxanxmi11


	8. El encuentro

Bueno aquí les mando el capítulo 8 lo siento me tarde un poco porque en este capítulo se me corto la imaginación pero ya la arregle espero que les guste.

Empecemos

* * *

><p>En las alcantarillas las tortugas se estaban preparando para ir a donde se encontraban los Kraang…<p>

Leo: Creo que ya debemos irnos

Donnie: Si vamos antes de que los Kraang hagan desorden en la ciudad

Rapha: En un segundo…

Rapha estaba en su habitación arreglándose para el ataque, se puso perfume, se lavó los dientes, y casi se pone un smoking pero no lo hizo y luego salió a donde sus hermanos estaban esperando

Mickey: Ya era hora Rapha…

Luego iban caminando por los techos y antes de llegar…

Donnie: snif, snif huele a algo…

Rapha: Claro huele a aire genio

Donnie: No, no es eso huele diferente

Luego Donnie, Leo y Mickey reconocieron el olor

Ellos tres(A Rapha): ¿Te pusiste perfume?

Rapha: ¿Si y qué? Ha y por cierto necesito ver a un amigo antes de ir a la pelea

Esto les extraño mucho a las tortugas pero al final accedieron.

Rapha camino hacia una casa y fue al cuarto del amigo y ahí estaba durmiendo Casey Jones y Rapha lo despertó.

Rapha: ¡Casey!

Casey: ¡Yo no lo hice, lo juro por mi vida!

Rapha: Casey necesito tu ayuda

Casey: ¡La necesitabas a estas horas de la noche!

Rapha: Si era necesario

Casey: ¡Y tenías que despertarme de esa forma!

Rapha: No, lo hice porque me da risa cuando te despiertas sobresaltado jajaja

Casey: Muy bien te ayudare solo si recibo algo a cambio…

Rapha: Toma, creo que eso será suficiente

Le dio una bolsa con algunos billetes, eran como 30 dólares

Casey: Um, debe ser muy importante, ¿cierto?

Rapha: Si es muy importante, esto es lo que harás (se acerca a su oído y le dice algo)

Casey: Ah, que tierno eres (Pensando un poco) Bien lo hare

Rapha: Bien te veo en la esquina de la calle Park Row en 10 minutos aproximadamente ¿ok?

Casey: Esta bien lo hare

Luego fue a donde las tortugas estaban esperando

Leo: Te tardaste mucho

Donnie: De seguro el Kraang ya se fue y todo porque te tardaste mucho

Rapha: Lo siento, no volverá a pasar

Luego siguieron caminando y llegaron al lugar donde un grupo de ninjas robots y los 3 ninjas humanos estaban esperando.

Y luego atacaron igual que la otra vez, Donnie y Mickey con los ninja robots, Leo con Kazuo y Karai y Rapha con la chica

La chica(A Rapha): ¡Hola! (Luego corrió a abrazarlo, no pudo evitarlo, pero luego reconoció que lo estaba abrazando a él y se alejó)

La chica: Lo siento no sé qué me paso (sonrojada)

Rapha: No te preocupes, no es nada, de hecho (susurrando) fue algo lindo

Nadie sabía que decir

Rapha se armó de valor y dijo

Rapha: Ven conmigo te quiero mostrar un lugar

Luego se fueron los dos rápidamente, y nadie se dio cuenta de que ellos se habían ido solo un ninja que los vio alejarse pero no hizo nada y siguió peleando

Talvez fue una coincidencia pero llegaron a la esquina de la calle Park Row y se fueron a un pequeño callejón en donde los esperaba una persona con una guitarra en sus manos, entre las sombras.

La chica: Este lugar es hermoso

Y sí que lo era ya que se podía apreciar la hermosa luz de la luna y se podía ver toda la ciudad (era como un mirador)

Rapha: Si pero antes debo decirte algo…

Rapha: ¡Música por favor Casey!

La chica tiro sus armas al piso.

Casey salió de las sombras y empezó a tocar su guitarra

Rapha:

_Todo cambio cuando te vi (Casey: oh oh oh)_

_De blanco y negro a color me convertí _

_Y fue tan fácil _

_Quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba _

_Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

_Oh no no Nooo_

_Todo tembló dentro de mí (Casey: yeah)_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí (Casey: ooo)_

_Y fue tan fácil_

_Quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue perderme en tu amor_

_Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te amé más escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Pero menos notar simplemente así lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi… (Casey: Woo)_

La chica:

_Me sorprendió todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro a color me converti_

_Se que no es fácil_

_Decir te amo_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_Pero así es el amor_

_Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te amé más escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar pero menos notar_

_Simplemente a si lo sentí_

_Cuando te vi_

_Rapha:_

_Todo cambio_

_La chica: _

_Cuando te vi…_

Hubo un minuto de silencio

La chica: Raquel…

Rapha: Es un bello nombre, mi nombre es Rapha

La chica: Mucho gusto lagartija

Rapha: Oye ya habíamos discutido eso soy una tortuga ¿ok?

Raquel: Te queda mejor lagartija

Rapha empezó a reír y se sentía muy bien haciéndolo, hace mucho tiempo que no se reía y por la expresión de su rostro, lo había extrañado…

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado me sentí inspirada<p>

Dejen reviews

Nos leemos pronto

Julxanxmi11


	9. Todos juntos

Bueno aquí les pongo el capítulo 9, me tarde porque empecé con un curso de verano y además no sabía cómo empezarlo y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Empecemos

* * *

><p>Casey se había ido a su casa a terminar de dormir su sueño de belleza (según él)<p>

Después de la canción nadie sabía que decir Raquel se sentía halagada por el regalo pero no podía dejar que esto llegara más lejos o si no su padre le haría daño a él, y él era tan especial y diferente y era el único amigo que tenía…

Rapha: Oye hoy en la noche iremos a los techos a ver la luz de la luna no sé si quieras…

Raquel: Pues no tengo nada que hacer…

Rapha: Bien te veo ahí como a las 8:00pm llevaremos comida…

Raquel: Bien vámonos, no quiero que nadie se pregunte por nuestra ausencia…

Y con eso se fueron y cuando llegaron seguían peleando (es increíble que lentos son…)

Y luego empezaron a tratar de seguir peleando Rapha y Raquel, y lo lograron pero no fueron muy rudos esta vez…

A lo lejos el ninja que los vio salir seguía mirándolos, era nada más y nada menos que Kazuo…

Kazuo: Que estarán tramando esos dos... Pues lo descubriré… (dijo para sus adentros)

Karai: Kazuo, creo que deberíamos irnos…

Kazuo: Si de acuerdo creo que debemos irnos…

Karai: ¡BOMBA DE HUMO!

Raquel (A Rapha): Nos vemos después

Y con eso desaparecieron

Leo: Debemos irnos tenemos cosas que hacer…

Mickey: Si todos menos Rapha…

Rapha (siendo temperamental): ¡Si voy a ir!

Donnie: ¿con quién?

Rapha: Con una chica que acabo de conocer… ¡feliz ahora lo sabes!

Mickey (a leo): Te dije que estaba enamorado…

Leo: Como sea vámonos para prepararnos para la misión

Mickey: Leo, ¿porque todo tiene que ser una misión?

Leo ignoro el comentario de Mickey y se fueron a la guarida

Donnie se puso perfume y se dio una ducha, no quería ver a su princesa, sudado y con mal olor…

Leo se alisto y también se ducho estaba muy emocionado porque ya podría ver a su amada…

Mickey se puso perfume, se lavó los dientes (no quería que ella lo viera con un pedazo de pizza entre los dientes) y se baño

Rapha se puso perfume, se lavó los dientes y checo una página de internet…

Rapha: (escribiendo) _Que hacer en una primera cita… enter _

Luego aparecieron miles de resultados…

Rapha: Porque el internet tiene que ser tan complicado, esta va a ser una larga noche, pero para ahorrarme las molestias le picare a la primera opción

Luego aparecieron 20 consejos…

1. Como portarte, ser natural. _Que fácil eso ya lo sé lo saltare…_

2. No hablar por celular constantemente. _Eso es fácil…_

3. Como vestirte. _Ok esto sí que es odioso, me da flojera seguir viendo estos torpes consejos…_

Así que Rapha se fue a bañarse y con eso sus hermanos y el ya estaban listos y Rapha tenía una bolsa con muchas cosas que podría necesitar…

Leo: ¿Rapha que traes ahí?

Rapha: Cosas que tal vez necesite…

Mickey: A ver, ¿me la prestas? (dijo arrebatándole la bolsa)

Rapha: Mickey, no toces nada de eso…

Mickey: Woo, perfume caro… (Y luego lo tiro al piso por accidente) Oops…

Rapha: ¡Era el único perfume que tenía, me la vas a pagar enano!

Y con eso lo empezó a corretear por toda la guarida y Donnie con la paciencia a punto de estallar dijo

Donnie: ¡Se callan los dos por favor!

Mickey: Creo que no, si me paro ¡el me atrapara!

Y siguieron corriendo

Donnie: ¡Si los dos siguen corriendo yo…!

En eso Abril entro a la guarida con un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba a las rodillas, una cola de caballo alta y tenía unos zapatos blancos.

Abril: Hola chicos…

Donnie (olvidando que estaba a punto de matar a sus hermanos): Ho…la…A…bril

Abril: Hola Donnie… (Dijo un poco sonrojada)

Donnie: Estas lista…

Abril: Si…

En eso llego Julie con un vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas una trenza de lado y unos zapatos blancos con puntos rosas.

Mickey: Hola Julie…

Julie: Hola Mickey…oye espera… ¡cuidado!

Mickey no la pudo escuchar a tiempo ya que como se había parado Rapha estaba a punto de echársele encima cuando Julie grito, pero el voltio y Rapha ya se estaba tirando sobre él.

Mickey: Auch, eso dolió…

Rapha: No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, o te pasara lo mismo.

Mickey asintió

Julie fue hacia donde estaba Mickey

Julie: ¿Mickey estas bien?

Mickey: Un poco adolorido, pero bien…

En eso llega Karai con unos jeans, unas botas y una camiseta violeta con azul.

Karai: Hola Leo…

Leo: Hola…Karai…

Mickey: Bueno ya estamos listos ahora vámonos

Donnie: Rapha, creo que te que quedaras aquí…

Rapha: ¡Nooo! Le dije que la vería allá…

Leo: Ok entonces vámonos

Cada quien iba caminando de parejas y se abrazaban o hablaban juntos o simplemente no sabían que decir…

Rapha: Espero que valla…

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba muy emocionada por ir, no podía esperar a que fueran las 8:00pm.<p>

Se había duchado, se peinó con una trenza de lado, traía una mascada color naranja, una blusa blanca y unos jeans y unos zapatos blancos.

Luego estaba lista y eran las 8:00pm y cuando estaba a punto de salir, su hermano estaba ahí parado jugando con sus nunchakus en sus dedos.

Kazuo: ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

Sakura: Que te importa…

Kazuo: Pues no tenemos misiones, deberías estar entrenando…

Sakura: Voy a salir, así que apártate del camino… (Kazuo la tomo por el brazo)

Kazuo: No puedo dejar que te vallas, nuestro padre nos haría pagar a los 3, cuando te fuiste me puso doble entrenamiento 3 horas sin parar, y no dejare que suceda lo mismo.

Luego empujo a Sakura a dentro de su cuarto y cayó sobre su cama.

Kazuo: Así no tendrás que irte, deberías aprender de Karai ella siempre está en su habitación y nunca se escapa.

Y con eso cerró la puerta con candado dejando sola a Sakura

Sakura: No esto no está pasando debo salir, debo salir (Desesperándose)

Luego vio la ventana y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

><p>Ya habían llegado al mirador, y la luna casi estaba en su punto, y Raquel todavía no llegaba<p>

Rapha: Creo que no vendrá… _Que torpe soy la acabo de conocer, ella no vendría nunca con una tortuga como yo… (Pensó)_

Rapha estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien le toco el hombro

Rapha (sin voltear): Mickey, no trates de consolarme, ¡porque no funcionara!

Cuando volteo a ver no era Mickey quien estaba ahí, era Raquel quien estaba ahí

Raquel: Hola Rapha, tengo una duda, ¿Quién es Mickey?

Rapha: Olvídalo… ahora vamos al mirador

Todos estaban ahí abrazando al de a lado y comiendo los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea de uva que Mickey preparo, pero nadie quería probar la malteada de Mickey (tenían miedo a que tuviera pizza y algo mas)

Luego la luna se puso en su punto y todos la vieron

Abril se recargo sobre el hombro de Donnie y el la abrazo

Julie se acostó sobre las piernas de Mickey

Karai y Leo se agarraron de las manos

Y Raquel se recargo sobre los hombros de Rapha

De pronto Raquel olvido todos sus problemas y ni siquiera voltio a ver a su hermana que estaba ahí también.

Era hermoso el espectáculo pero luego de unas horas decidieron irse

Donnie acompaño a Abril hasta su casa

Mickey acompaño a Julie hasta su casa

Karai y Leo se quedaron un rato platicando…

Y Raquel y Rapha estaban caminando por los techos…

Raquel: Muchas gracias por invitarme…

Rapha: Gracias a ti por venir

De pronto a Raquel le empezó a doler la panza

Raquel: ¡Ahhhhh!

Rapha: ¿Qué te pasa estas bien?

Raquel: ¡Me duele mucho!

Rapha: ¿Qué hago? Te llevo con un doctor o…

Raquel (Pensó en una solución): Llévame a la calle Montreal en la esquina hay una pequeña casa color naranja claro ahí hay una amiga que sabe que hacer…. ¡Pero rápido!

Y así Rapha sin hacer preguntas cargo a Raquel en sus brazos y se la llevo a la calle Montreal

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo en suspenso<p>

Ahora las preguntas

¿Quién será esa amiga?

¿Por qué le duele la panza a Raquel (o Sakura como quieran decirle)?

Nos leemos pronto

Julxanxmi11


	10. La verdad

Bueno aquí les mando el capítulo 10, espero que les guste este capítulo porque a mí me encanto!

Lo siento mucho por no actualizar pronto, es que no tenía muchas ideas para este capi pero en fin lo pude terminar

Que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Eran como las 11:00pm y Rapha estaba corriendo por todos los techos con Raquel en sus manos, ella estaba pálida y con sus ojos cerrados y con la respiración entrecortada<p>

Rapha llego a la casa era anaranjada con blanco y decía "Tienda de deseos"

A Rapha se le hizo muy extraño por un momento pensó que se equivocó de casa y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando Raquel a punto con su dedo hacia la casa con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y entonces Rapha supo que era a casa correcta.

Abrió la puerta y había una recepción, una sala de espera y muchos libros con letras muy extrañas.

"¿Hola hay alguien aquí?" Pregunto Rapha

"¿Qué es lo que desea?" Respondió una voz misteriosa

"Necesito ayuda por favor"

La dueña de la tienda salió de las sombras y al ver a la chica fue corriendo hasta ella

"Sakura…"

"mm…la conoce"

"Por supuesto yo la cree"

"¿Como que la creo?"

"No importa…¿que le sucede?

"no lo sé solo estuvimos viendo la luz de la luna y…"

"Tenía que ser la luz de la luna, caramba no puedo creerlo"

"¿Y ahora que hice?"

"solo debo llevarla a la sala especial en el sótano, debo revisarla…"

"Está bien esperare aquí…"

Ella se la llevo y bajo unas escaleras hacia el sótano y entonces le tomo unas radiografías a su estómago y se percató de lo que estaba viendo…

"Sakura…estas más grave de lo que creí…"

_Debo tratar de salvarla… _pensó la anciana

Luego se puso a trabajar

Y luego después de unos 20 minutos la anciana salió y fue a donde estaba Rapha

"Ella estaba muy grave…"

"Pero ¿está bien cierto?"

"Si…mi nombre es Sora"

"Mi nombre es Raphael, pero dígame ¿porque esta así? ¿Solo por ver la luz de la luna?"

"Veo que todavía no lo sabes…"

"¿Saber qué?"

"Que…ella fue creada por…magia…"

"MAGIA! ¿Cómo?"

"pues veras yo soy una especie…de hechicera y su padre Oroku Saki me pidió que la creara para destruir a un enemigo…algo así y así yo cree a Sakura"

"Es imposible!"

"Entonces, como te decía si se acerca demasiado tiempo a la luz de la luna, se hace polvo por dentro"

"¿Por eso tenía el dolor de estómago?"

"Si, ahora ella está bien solo que está despertando, tomara unos 5 minutos"

Y con eso Sora se fue a ver como estaba Sakura

Cuando llego se sentó a lado de la cama de Sakura y ella estaba despertando

"¿Que…fue…lo que…paso?"

"Te arriesgaste demasiado, estuviste a punto de morir"

"Lo se…"

"Pero no entiendo ¿porque lo hiciste? Sabiendo las consecuencias te arriesgaste pero… ¿Por qué?

"yo solo quería…saber que se siente ser una chica normal…no quería salir herida…" dijo entre sollozos

"Pero no solo tu saliste herida…otros también lo hicieron…y esas heridas no sanan tan rápido…"

"¿Y ahora que hare?"

"Pues regresa a casa y descansa yo iré contigo para explicarle a tu padre…"

"Está bien…"

Y con eso estaban a punto de salir, pero no había nadie más que una pequeña nota en el mostrador de a tienda.

Raquel la tomo en sus manos y la leyó

Y luego empezó a llorar

"Cuanto dolor eh causado…"

La carta decía:

_Raquel_

_Siento mucho a verte puesto en peligro, no debí llevarte ahí, espero que te recuperes pronto._

_Quiero decirte que las heridas que me has causado nunca sanaran, y creo que lo mejor será que olvidemos lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Me rompe el corazón tener que decirte esto pero me mentiste y me engañaste…y yo pensé que me lograbas entender…estuve muy equivocado al pensar en que tu podrías sentir algo por mi…fui muy tonto al haber pensado eso…_

_Espero que te recuperes y que podamos olvidar que esto algún dia sucedió…_

_De Raphael,  
>tu lagartija mutante <em>

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capitulo 10 espero que les haya gustado y tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible, dejen reviews!<p> 


	11. ¿Lo correcto?

Hola aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y quería decirles que lo siento por no haber subido antes porque es que ya entre a la escuela y tengo las tareas y proyectos pero en fin aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste.

Espero que me perdonen por el tiempo que los hice esperar, y bueno en fin espero que este capítulo les guste y que valga la pena

Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en llamarme ;)

* * *

><p>Rapha estaba caminando por los techos muy triste y desanimado por lo que había sucedido y él estaba muy pensativo pensando si fue correcto lo que hiso.<p>

**Música de fondo: Camila Perdón **

Rafa:_ …..Habrá sido lo correcto…._

El ya no lo soportaba, No soportaba la idea de que el ya nunca podría volver con ella, camino un rato por la calle porque ahora lo único que él podía hacer…..caminar, vio una banca se sentó ahí y se puso a ver la hermosa luna de esa noche, ella había tenido la culpa de todo…

"_Prometí quererte para, siempre, y era cierto no había dudas en mi mente…_

_Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes y te herí por accidente….perdón…._

_Si me solté de ti….sino te defendí…fue que mi corazón estaba ciego….que estupidez perderte para verlo…lo siento…_

_No espero amor ni odio…ya tengo bastante de mi dolor. Maldigo el episodio, lo peor es que yo fui quien lo escribió. Me esperan los demonios…ya deja tu olvido que juega conmigo ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción…..perdón…"_

Rafa: No sé qué hacer…..Que es lo que mi corazón me dice….

Rafa estuvo un rato pensando sobre lo que había hecho…..se trataba de convencer a si mismo que era lo correcto….pero una parte de su corazón le decía que no….

* * *

><p>En la entrada del clan del pie….<p>

Sora: Pues entremos…

Raquel: Por favor no le digas a mi padre…él nunca me lo perdonaría…

Sora: Pero….está bien, esto estará entre nosotras….

Raquel: Gracias de nuevo….

Entonces entraron y se encontraron con Destructor en su "trono" hablando con Xever

Destructor: Debemos destruir a esas tortugas, debemos tener más robopies, ¡mejorados!

Xever: Si maestro, mas robopies….

Con eso Xever se fue dejando solos a Sora, Sakura y Destructor…

Destructor: ¿Qué haces aquí Sora?

Sora: Pues...quería decirte que Sakura….yo…

Destructor: ¡Deja de tartamudear anciana! (N.A: Destructor tan amable con los adultos mayores….XD)

Sora: La luz de la luna….. (N.A: Que profundo, me llego al corazón sus hermosas palabras…..XD)

Destructor: Sora…por favor sal de aquí….

Sora salió de la habitación

Destructor: ¿¡Porque saliste de tu habitación!? ¿Por qué fuiste a ver la luz de la luna?

Sakura: ¡Porque yo solo quería ser una chica normal! ¡Quería salir y pasar un tiempo a solas!

Destructor: ¡Tú nunca serás una chica normal! ¡Qué te quede claro, nunca serás una chica normal, serás una chica diferente a los demás!

Sakura: ¡Talvez sea una chica diferente, pero tengo claro que tú NUNCA serás mi padre!

Y con eso Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación con las lágrimas peligrosamente a punto de salir, cuando después se encontró con su hermano mayor Kazuo…

Kazuo: Gracias por el entrenamiento extra…por cierto, ahora serán 5 horas, nuestro padre se desquita conmigo….

(N.A: Si no lo recuerdan esto fue lo que paso el capítulo anterior:

Sakura: Voy a salir, así que apártate del camino… (Kazuo la tomo por el brazo)

Kazuo: No puedo dejar que te vallas, nuestro padre nos haría pagar a los 3, cuando te fuiste me puso doble entrenamiento 3 horas sin parar, y no dejare que suceda lo mismo.

Eso fue lo que paso y Kazuo le dijo que eran 5 horas refiriéndose al capítulo anterior)

Luego Kazuo se fue jugando con sus nunchakus de color azul oscuro

Sakura: Se fue corriendo hacia la salida y empezó a caminar por los techos en la oscuridad

Sakura: A decir verdad…lo extraño… (N.A: :( )

Camino por un rato…se sentía culpable por Kazuo y su entrenamiento extra…y extrañaba a la lagartija….su lagartija mutante…

Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza…..Destructor, Rafa, Kazuo, Sora, Karai….por cierto no había visto a Karai en todo el día pero no le importaba en ese momento, después de todo su hermana sabia cuidarse sola….

* * *

><p>En las alcantarillas…<p>

Rafa estaba llegando a paso lento, no le importaba lo que sus hermanos le dijeran…

Cuando llego Leo fue hacia el parecía enojado y a la vez preocupado…

Leo: ¡¿Rafa dónde estabas estábamos muy preocupados por ti?!

Rafa: Ya no importa….nada importa… (N.A: Que triste Rafa me hará llorar :()

Mikey: Y la chica con la que estabas en el mirador…

Rafa: Hice algo que podría arrepentirme toda la vida….

Mikey: Pero que paso cuéntanos, somos tus hermanos…

Rafa: No importa…..La he perdido para siempre…..ya no hay nada que hacer….

Rafa se fue a su habitación muy deprimido...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el clan del pie….con destructor para ser específicos...<p>

Destructor: Debemos hacer algo….Gracias a los sentimientos de Sakura está estropeando el plan…

Baxter: Y ¿qué hará maestro?

Destructor: Cambiar la programación de Sakura…

Baxter: ¿A qué se refiere con cambiar la programación, maestro?

Destructor: Quitarle todos los sentimientos que tenga, solo quedara el odio y la venganza…-Destructor pone una cara siniestra bajo su mascara

Baxter: Que inteligente….

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 11 espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Lo siento por haber dejado esta historia tirada pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo, denle las gracias a mi maestro de inglés Shen, si suena extraño pero así se llama, y bueno el me da 3 materias en ingles! Pero bueno he sobrevivido 1 año con el pero deja muchos proyectos.

A veces siento que soy una pésima escritora y que debería dejar mi cuenta de FanFiction…. ¿Ustedes que piensan amigos? Es que tengo muy baja autoestima, ¿qué piensan?

Bueno aquí me retiro nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Saludos

Julxanxmi11 ;)


	12. La sombra

Holis! :) Hola amigos los extrañe pero por las circunstancias no pude escribir capitulo y además no me sentía muy inspirada, y no sabía cómo continuar este capítulo, pero bueno, espero que me disculpen por lo que les hice esperar, :( me siento triste pero pues lo siento demasiado pero bueno ya no los aburro y les dejo el capítulo 12

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Destructor…<p>

Destructor: Esta decidido hoy al anochecer cambiare la programación de Sakura, ella nunca volverá a ser la misma y estará más concentrada en lo que debe hacer.

Xever: Si, maestro…

Destructor: ¡Ahora lárgate!

Después de eso Xever se fue y Destructor se quedó pensando…

Destructor: Donde se meterá Sakura todas las noches, cuando va a ver la luz de la luna, no creo que haga eso, la vigilare…

Ahora, mientras tanto en las alcantarillas…

Rapha entrenaba sin parar enojado y triste a la vez, pero el intentaba olvidar a Raquel, pero él hacia lo mejor que podía.

Un día él se fue a pasear, o a pensar, o incluso a buscar crimen por las calles, entonces cerca de un observatorio abandonado vio una silueta sentada observando la luz de la luna, entonces Rapha se acercó y la vio, era Sakura, no le había dicho nada, su consciencia le decía que se fuera y que la olvidara, pero algo más fuerte impidió que se fuera.

Pero al mismo tiempo Rapha no quería hablar con ella, la había lastimado y no sabía si lo perdonaría, pero cuando él le toco el hombro y ella se volteo solo vio una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al principio no sabía que decir, pero luego platicaron como si fueran viejos amigos que finalmente se reúnen, y platican sin tomar medidas, pero no cayeron en la cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando desde un techo, escondido entre las sombras.

Entonces esa sombra se fue a su guarida y empezó a planear como realizaría su malvado plan….

Esa persona era…

Destructor

* * *

><p>Bueno, creo que este capítulo quedo un poco corto pero quería decirles que ya nos estamos aproximando al final de esta historia, sigan leyendo, y también intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible<p>

Muchas Gracias por su apoyo

Julxanxmi11 :D


	13. Anuncio

Hola chicos, solo quiero decir que tal vez deje FanFiction, seguiré leyendo historias y ayudare con las historias en las que estoy pero de ahí en mas no creo que volveré a subir nuevo capitulo tal vez termine alguien que me entienda ya que faltan muy pocos capítulos pero no lo se es solo que no me siento muy animada con las historias que he escrito, no me siento en condiciones de terminarla pero por ustedes me esforzare por terminar Alguien que me entienda, de verdad lo siento por dejar las historias asi como asi pero diganme si ustedes quieren que termine alguien que me entienda o que termine un pequeño accidente bi-dimensional, ustedes opinen y dejen sus comentarios.

-Julxanxmi11


	14. El cambio

¡Hola!

Lose, tanto tiempo sin escribir pero no lo se leí el ultimo capitulo que publique y me llego una ola de inspiración, y decidí escribir este capítulo.

Lo se talvez me odien y están en su derecho pero lo único que tengo que decir en mi defensa es…. ¡Miren un unicornio que come helado! (sale corriendo sin que nadie la vea) No se crean bueno en fin espero que les guste este capítulo.

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Después de la plática que tuvieron Rapha decidió irse y se despidieron pero Rapha muy en el fondo sabía que en el fondo algo seguía recordándole que Sakura ya no era la misma y sabía que ese pensamiento en el fondo lo perseguiría cada vez que la viera.<p>

Sakura iba caminando a su hogar con su mente perdida en sus pensamientos, se odiaba a si misma por no habérselo contado a Rapha, pero en el fondo pensaba que si se lo contaba desde el primer momento en que el la vio, todo sería muy diferente probablemente él se hubiera alejado y solo serían enemigos.

Cuando llego a su hogar (ella ya no sabía si podía seguir llamando hogar a ese lugar, si de ella dependiera se iría y nunca volvería pero en el fondo no quería abandonar a sus hermanos y a la persona que alguna vez mostro interés en ella, su padre) estaba oscuro todas las luces estaban apagadas y parecía desierto.

Pero tantos años de entrenamiento en esconderse y atacar de forma sorpresiva, le enseñaron a percibir si alguien la estaba vigilando, solo bastaba en concentrarse lo suficiente para ser capaz de escuchar una respiración, un estornudo o un paso, y al final pudo detectar una respiración.

O mejor dicho dos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de atacar solo escucho un golpe contra su cabeza, y el resonido en todos los pasillos de todo su cuerpo al caer al piso inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Rapha…<p>

Rapha seguía reflexionando cuando llego a la alcantarilla todo parecía normal como si nada hubiese pasado, pero él sabía que muchas cosas estaban pasando por su vida y la mayoría de ellas sus hermanos no tenían ni la menor idea que él estaba o había pasado por eso.

Y el prefería no contárselos

No quería que sus tres hermanos juntos estuvieran sobreprotegiéndolo como si fuera un bebe, después de todo el siempre actuaba como el más fuerte, pero hasta el más fuerte tiene un corazón puede estar escondido o no pero después de todo, todos somos humanos y tenemos sentimientos.

Rapha decidió entrenar lo que quedaba del día y cuando termino ni siquiera tenía apetito para cenar con sus hermanos no tenía hambre…ni ganas de hacer algo así que simplemente fue a su habitación a tratar de dormir, pero no tenía sueño ni ganas de dormir, se la paso reflexionando en silencio sobre lo que había hecho y si alguna vez Sakura y el podrían….

Estar juntos

Inmediatamente se borró la idea de la cabeza y se rehusó a pensar más sobre el asunto.

Pero no pudo evitarlo

La idea sonaba tan tentadora, pero a la vez tan imposible…

Al final Rapha se durmió pero su mente seguía soñando y pensando

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Sakura<p>

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos los sintió pesados, sintió cables conectados a su cabeza y brazos y no podía mover ni un solo musculo, por un momento pensó que estaba muriendo se sentía cansada y con ganas de dormir y nunca despertar, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

?: Veo que has despertado…

Sakura (viendo todo de forma borrosa): ¿Padre? ¿Eres tú?

Destructor: Me rehusó a hablar contigo, me has desobedecido, has estado viendo la luz de la luna más tiempo de lo que yo creí…. y sigues viendo a esa tortuga (en la voz de destructor sonaba furioso pero al mismo tiempo preocupado)

En ese momento Kazuo entro por la puerta

Kazuo: Padre yo… (En ese momento vio a su hermana atada a una especie de mesa con muchos cables) ¿Qué está pasando aquí? (en su voz sonaba de manera firme y seria pero en el fondo estaba asustado y preocupado por lo que podría pasarle a su hermana)

Destructor: Kazuo, no es momento para que me interrumpas

Kazuo: Pero, padre, yo…

Destructor (interrumpiéndolo): ¡Kazuo sal de aquí ahora mismo!

Kazuo: Esta bien, padre

Kazuo cerró la puerta algo preocupado por lo que podía pasarle a su hermana, sabía que a veces se llegaban a odiar a muerte, pero después de todo ella seguía siendo su pequeña hermana…

Pero al final decidió irse, pensando en que su padre no sería capaz de matarla…

¿O lo seria?…

Volviendo con Destructor y Sakura…

Sakura: ¿Que me harás? Vas a…

No fue capaz de pronunciar las últimas palabras no era lo suficientemente valiente para poder pronunciar esa palabra… es increíble como una palabra puede definir tantas cosas y puede tener tantos significados

Matarme…

Esa palabra podía hacer que Sakura se echara a llorar pensando que su propio padre fuera capaz de hacerlo, antes de que Sakura se hundiera en sus pensamientos, su padre hablo.

Destructor: No, lo que voy a hacer puede ser considerado como peor que matarte….

Entonces Destructor le mando una señal a Baxter para que presionara un botón de un control que él estaba sosteniendo.

Inmediatamente mando descargas eléctricas al cerebro de Sakura, que como consecuencia hizo que se moviera por todos lados tratando de zafarse, gritaba a todo pulmón como si así el dolor disminuyera.

Sakura antes de caer inconsciente, creyó escuchar a su padre diciendo

Te quiero…

* * *

><p>Raphael se despertó sobresaltado y sudando creyó haber escuchado un grito, pero al final después de tranquilizarse trato de convencerse que solo lo había imaginado, y al final se quedó profundamente dormido…<p>

* * *

><p>Ese fue el capítulo 13 (cuenta como si fuera el 13 por que el anuncio no cuenta XD) espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la muy larga espera.<p>

Es probable que el siguiente capítulo sea el último o el penúltimo de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron desde el principio de esta historia y los que tomaron su tiempo para leer mi historia.

Creo que mi estilo de escritura cambio un poco, ¡pero que puedo decir! La gente cambia, yo cambio y ustedes y ¡los unicornios también! XD creo que estoy de simple con los unicornios hahahaha.

¡Mil gracias a todos!

-Julxanxmi11


End file.
